Attack on Titan:Time For School
by Bartkid16
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin and co are in high school and have to deal with the everyday problems of high school students and they must also protect the school from titans who are now targeting the School and its students,what happens when the biggest and most dangerous Titan sets his sights on the School?will these teenagers be able to save their classmates?and is the new kid ally or foe?
1. High School:Hell for teenagers

Ok before you guys read any further I've decided to warn you that there will be some swearing in this story as it's set in high school and anyway yeah there's not too much of it and hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll see you at the end of this chapter so for now see ya! And read on.

Chapter 1 title:High School:Hell for teenagers

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were in math class bored out of their minds, they'd all been placed next to each other with Eren in the middle and Mikasa on is right and Armin on his left, Armin was writing stuff down while Mikasa had her head on her desk, Eren was taking notes when he heard something, it sounded like a streetlight or something falling over and then he heard a big crash, he looked outside and saw something that filled him with rage, Mikasa noticed this "you ok Eren?, you look pissed"asked Mikasa "look outside"said Eren, Mikasa looked outside "oh crap"said Mikasa "sigh Armin get up"said Mikasa "what"said Armin as he looked up and looked outside "oh come on!"said Armin "uhhh hey teach I gotta go to the bathroom"said Eren "don't lie, you three are going to stop that massive Titan outside, sigh well then go on"said the teacher, the whole class burst into life as soon as the teacher mentioned a Titan, watching Eren, Mikasa and Armin fight titans was the only thing that made their classmates look forward to school "Eren Eren you gonna stop this Titan?"said one of their classmates who was a reporter for the school paper which was called the daily Titan "well someone has to"said Eren as he ran out of the room, down the stairs and down the hall to his locker followed by Mikasa and Armin who ran to their lockers, Eren opened his locker and found what he was looking for and put it on"perfect"said Eren as he grabbed two swords "you guys ready?"said Eren "yeah"said Armin "yep"said Mikasa "then let's do this"said Eren as he ran out the front doors and into the quad followed by Mikasa and Armin, the quad was quite a big area with lots of trees and bright green grass, fountains on every corner and a pathway that linked every building together, Eren looked around and saw his classmates through the window of their class, he waved to them and he could hear them yelling things like "KICK THAT TITAN'S ASS!" and "TAKE IT DOWN!" And some of them were pointing to his waist and making faces like they were trying to say "what's that?" Eren decided to tell them "it's the new ODM gear"yelled Eren, the students then started high fiveing each other as they were gonna see some new gear and as a result they were gonna see better Titan ass kicking.

Mikasa looked around and found the Titan, it was standing right in the middle of the quad looking around, the Titan had long black hair and as usual had no genitals and it had a very ugly face which was common for titans and it was a male "there it is"said Mikasa pointing to it "that's as tall as the School"said Eren "and almost as big as the quad"said Armin "well let's do this"said Eren as he fired his left hook on his ODM gear at the titans stomach, the hook dug deep in there, Eren reeled it in and was sent propelling towards the Titan, as he was about to hit it he released the hook and jumped over the Titan then fired a hook at the titans back, the hook dug deep in and Eren reeled it and was sent flying towards the titan and once again released the hook as he was about to hit it and ran up the back of the Titan and fired a hook on either side of the titans shoulders to steady himself and ran up then released the hooks and grabbed his swords then landed on the back of the titans neck and sliced it up killing the Titan.

The class full of students yelled out victory as the Titan corpse fell over as Eren jumped to the ground "must you show off?"asked Mikasa "well if I'm gonna kill all the titans I might as well be famous at school for killing titans right?"said Eren as he, Mikasa and Armin walked back to their lockers and left their gear and swords in their lockers and went back to class.

The three teens walked into class to see the whole class celebrating "HELL YEAH!"said Eren as he jumped onto a table and started yelling "I say Titan you say killer Titan" "Killer" "Titan" "Killer" yelled Eren and the class as Armin facepalmed and Mikasa put her head on her desk.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading this story, I've been reading a lot of Attack on Titan lately and also been watching the anime, and I was playing the second game which came out a few weeks ago, and it's awesome by the way and I got the idea for this story and anyway I meant to upload this yesterday as yesterday was March 30th which is Eren's birthday but I forgot and anyway next chapter'll be up soon and thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully you'll like the other chapters as much and yeah until next time see ya!


	2. Levi vs Students

Chapter 2:Levi vs students

The next day Eren came to school early so he could spend more time with his fans, he walked in and saw pretty much no one except Sasha leaning against her locker eating a potato, he walked over "hey Sasha"said Eren "hey Eren"said Sasha as she ate her potato "still like potatoes eh?"said Eren "yep, Conny says I should go on a diet but he's nuts I mean he thinks he's such a big man and he thinks he's a great fighter and no offence to Armin but Conny's barely any better at fighting titans than him"said Sasha "well yeah but what Armin lacks in strength he makes up for in IQ and battle strategy so Conny just needs to find what he's best at"said Eren "true but that could take a while, hey you wanna go raid the cafeteria fridge?"asked Sasha "hell yeah"said Eren "let's go"said Sasha as they walked to the cafeteria.

Eren and Sasha were in the school kitchen about to open the fridge "ok let's see what we got"said Sasha as she opened the fridge and inside was ice creams, burgers and Sasha's favourite food potatoes and also chilli which was what Eren ate whenever he could when he didn't have chicken burgers, Sasha got a crazed look in her eyes "Eren? Grab as much food as you can"said Sasha as she put her head in the fridge and face planted a pie and started eating, Eren grabbed a chicken burger and started eating "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?"yelled someone behind them "crap"said Eren as he figured out who it was behind them "uhhhhh Captain Levi heh heh what are you doing here"said Sasha as she stopped eating,pulled her head out of the fridge and turned around to face Levi "well I thought I'd come here and grab some rations for the survey corps, I come here and I find two of the best members of their cadet corps raiding the school cafeterias fridge!"said Captain Levi "wow you're pissed"said Eren "yep"said Levi "uhhhh Sasha? What do we do?"asked Eren "uhhhh RUUNNNNNNNN!"yelled Sasha as she ran like hell out of the kitchen and jumped over the tables and ran out of the cafeteria "well I'll just uhhhh uhhhhh SASHA WAIT FOR MEEEEE!"yelled Eren as he ran and followed Sasha leaving Levi to clean up the mess.

Eren and Sasha were running down a hallway outside the cafeteria hoping Levi wouldn't run after them and catch them "we're so dead!"said Eren "yep"said Sasha as Mikasa and Armin came out of nowhere "what the heck are you two doing?"asked Mikasa "sorry can't stop, raided kitchen fridge Levi caught us and he's well pissed so we're running gotta go see ya!"said Eren as he and Sasha passed Mikasa and Armin "haha! Ohhhh you two are soooo dead"said Armin "ya think?"said Eren as he stopped running for a minute, Sasha stopped too "what are you too gonna do?"asked Mikasa "well the plan is to run like hell and hope Levi doesn't catch us"said Sasha "then you might wanna run"said Armin pointing down the hallway "what do you mean...OHHHHH SHIIIITTTTTT!"yelled Eren as he and Sasha turned around and saw Levi at the end of the hallway "see ya"said Sasha as she and Eren ran off "COME BACK HERE!"yelled Levi as he chased after them "hahaha!"laughed Mikasa as she and Armin walked off to class.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were in science, Eren had a black eye "Eren what happened to your eye?"asked Mikasa "huh? Oh Levi caught me and Sasha and gave me a black eye and banned Sasha from eating lunch"said Eren as he watched as Armin mixed some chemicals together in a test tube "I think I might need to talk to Levi"said Mikasa "don't, ill deal with him"said Eren "Eren your mother told me to protect you so if someone hits you even if it's Captain fuckin Levi, I'm gonna tell em off"said Mikasa "Mikasa I'm not a kid anymore! Stop treating me like one!"said Eren "I will when you stop acting like one"said Mikasa "I don't act like a kid"said Eren "yeah ya do I mean your always getting into childish arguments with Jean and you don't think of a plan when you're fighting a Titan, your idea of how to beat a Titan is jump off a building, fire the hooks on your ODM gear, hope they latch onto something and swing your swords wildly"said Mikasa "well at least I fought the collossal Titan"said Eren "yeah and then it got away"said Mikasa "shut up"said Eren "you shut up"said Mikasa "no you"said Eren "no you"said Mikasa "IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP IM GONNA MAKE A STINK BOMB THAT'S WORSE THAN CAPTAIN LEVI'S FARTS AND SET IT OFF!"yelled Armin, just then Captain Levi walked past then turned around and kicked the door open and started yelling "ARLERT COME HERE!"yelled Levi. Armin quickly got up waited for Levi to walk over to him and when he did Armin slid under the table, came out the other side and ran like hell out of the room followed by Levi, Eren just facepalmed "we gotta help him"said Eren sighing "yep"said Mikasa "ok"said Eren tired as he got up and ran out of the room after Armin followed by Mikasa.

Armin ran down a hallway and turned left down another one and quickly realised it was a dead end "uh oh"said Armin "uh oh indeed"said Levi "now should I have you run laps or should I have you go hungry like that potato loving girl Sasha"said Levi, Mikasa and Eren ran round the corner and saw Levi standing over Armin "Levi stop"said Eren "and why should I"said Levi "because there's a giant Titan outside of the science hallway coming towards us"said Eren, Levi looked outside and saw a 15 ft Titan walking towards them, Levi turned around "point taken"said Levi as he ran outside having already put his ODM gear on and started swinging around using his gear, Eren looked really tempted to fight the Titan "Eren no!"said Mikasa "ohhhhhh but I want to"said Eren "you're not fighting that Titan"said Mikasa "too late"said Eren as he ran off through the School heading for his locker "Eren come back here!"Yelled Mikasa as she ran after him "what about science?"yelled Armin "FUCK SCIENCE"yelled Mikasa from down the hall, Armin looked back down the other hallway at his class then looked at the way Mikasa had ran down and did that five times before groaning in annoyance and ran after Mikasa.

Eren was outside with Mikasa and Armin, Levi was already swinging around the Titan trying to hit the nape of the neck "ah you three are finally here, I've been waiting so I can show you kids how it's done!"said Levi as he jumped out the way of the titans fist and started making his way to the neck "I'm not a kid!"yelled Eren annoyed as he launched two anchors at the titans stomach and started swinging around the Titan as well "now you can learn something from the master"said Levi as he cut the titans hand off as it tried to punch him, the Titan was a black haired male, Eren shot anchors at the titans left shoulder and jumped over it, shot two anchors at the back of the neck, reeled in, got his sword out and sliced the titans neck like a boss, the titan fell over frontwards and died while Eren jumped off the titans neck onto the ground "now who's the master"said Eren "still me"said Levi "uh huh"said Eren as he walked off.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, Captain Levi's farts are toxic and once knocked out Armin when Levi farted during a lecture on strategy though after ten minutes Armin woke up and from that point on he brings clothes pins to plug his nose whenever he sees Levi in case he does it again, anyway the new kid will be introduced sometime in the next few chapters I haven't decided which chapter yet and next chapter'll be up soon and the schools behind wall rose and yeah until next time see ya!


	3. The New Kid

Chapter 3:the new kid

Eren, Armin, Mikasa and their friends were in homeroom when their teacher who was named Reiner Braun, walked in with a kid who was about their age and had Black spiky hair, wore a red hoodie, a black shirt, blue jeans and black trainers and was male "class today we have a new student, this is Jake Long, he's from shiganshina, he lived there until the colossal titan broke through wall Maria and he now lives in hermina, he likes skateboarding and playing videogames, he also is a talented runner and is great at free-running"said Reiner as he introduced Jake, Jake walked to the empty seat in front of Eren and sat down, then started reading a book on titans, Eren was about to talk to Jake when he saw something "oh fuckin hell"said Eren as he looked out the window and saw a 10 ft Titan walking towards their classroom "sigh, Armin, Mikasa grab your ODM gear and meet me outsi...where'd Jake go"said Eren as he noticed Jake was gone "found him"said Mikasa who was standing at the window, the whole class including Eren, Armin and Reiner ran to the window and looked out to see Jake using ODM gear and two swords like a pro to defeat the Titan "he's badass"said Eren as Jake jumped over the female titans fist and shot and reeled hooks on the ground and cut off the Titan's legs in one slice then jumped and shot anchors at the Titan's shoulders, reeled em in and sliced the titans head and neck clean off making it die and the dead body fall over frontwards "whoa"said Armin "no one's ever been able to use ODM gear so skilfully or kill a Titan so quickly, not even Levi can do that"said Reiner as Jake vanished then two minutes later he walked in having left the ODM gear he used somewhere, the kids in their class stared at him shocked with their jaws dropped, Jake looked around and said the first thing any of them had heard him say "what, I'm a badass at fighting titans so what"said Jake as he walked to his seat and sat down, Eren leaned forward "yo Jake that was so cool"said a Eren, Jake turned around "thanks man"said Jake "I'm Eren Yeager"said Eren "Jake Long"said Jake as they shook hands "these are my friends Armin and Mikasa"said Eren as he introduced Armin and Mikasa to him "hi"said Mikasa "hey"said Jake "h-hi"said Armin shy "yo"said Jake "so you lived in shiganshina?"said Mikasa "yeah, where you guys from"said Jake "we're all from shiganshina too"said Armin "cool"said Jake "were you there when wall Maria was breached?"asked Armin "yeah"said Jake sadly, Mikasa noticed this "oh.. did you lose someone close to you?"asked Mikasa "yeah, my parents"said Jake sad "I lost mine a few years before the breach"said Mikasa "I lost my mom to a Titan during the breach, that's why I've sworn to kill all titans"said Eren "I lost mine a few years ago"said Armin "whoa"said Jake "hey Eren, if you're gonna kill all titans, make sure you leave some for me"said Jake "what do you mean"said Eren "I also swore to kill all titans"said Jake, Mikasa seemed shocked by this "hey maybe you and Eren can help each-other and kill the titans together"said Mikasa "ok, if Eren's ok with it"said Jake "yeah that sounds cool, let's do it"said Eren "cool"said Jake "oh by the way me and Mikasa are gonna help"said Armin "awesome"said Jake "uhhh guys? Sorry to cut your conversation short but it's time for class"said Reiner "dang it!"said Jake "crap"said Mikasa "shit"said Eren "crud"said Armin, Jake took out his timetable he was given and checked his classes "well, I'm screwed"said Jake "what do you mean?"asked Eren "I've got PE, math and history"said Jake "dude, I've got the same classes"said Eren, Eren and Jake checked what rooms they were in "dude, we're in the same rooms"said Jake "awesome!"said both of them at the same time "hopefully Eren won't be so angry and hopefully being friends with Jake will help improve his social life"thought Mikasa as she grabbed her bag and walked to her lesson, Eren and the others soon followed.

Eren was in PE with Jake at the School racetrack with their class listening to their PE teacher who for some reason was Rainer and in their class was the only girl who ate a potato during roll call while she was in the 104th cadet corps and she was none other than Sasha Braus and also in their class was Krista Lenz who Eren knew from the 104th cadet corps, Jake noticed her quickly "whoa"said Jake standing next to Eren as he looked at Christa "what"said Eren as he followed Jake's line of sight "dude, go talk to her"said Eren "why don't you talk to Mikasa"said Jake "oh be quiet"said Eren as Reiner told the class that they'd be doing track today and then when he was done he had them line up at the starting line "dude I heard Christa likes fast guys"said Eren,that did it for Jake, now he was determined to win this race which was only one lap long "ready...set...go!"said Reiner as he fired a starter gun into the air and the class started running, Jake took off faster than any of them, Eren was shocked at how fast Jake was going then remembered that he had to get good grades in PE this year or Mikasa and/or Levi would have his head "ohhh this is gonna hurt tomorrow"said Eren as he ran faster and nearly caught up to Jake, Jake was wondering why he was running faster than the others then he saw Christa who looked at him and smiled "oh yeah that's why"said Jake as he ran faster forcing Eren to run faster nearly making him pass out, Eren caught up somehow "hey Jake"said Eren panting "hey man"said Jake "you really wanna go out with Christa huh?"said Eren "I might"said Jake "how can you run this fast?"asked Eren "I ran a lot when I was younger and I run around hermina on Saturdays sometimes"said Jake "cool, maybe I should start doing that"said Eren "I'll help you"said Jake "thanks"said Eren "no prob, no if you'll excuse me I've got a face to win"said Jake as he ran faster "not if I have anything to say about it"said Eren as he ran faster "hey dude don't look now but Christa's looking this way"said Eren "seriously?"asked Jake "yeah and I'm pretty sure she's into you"said Eren "Hell yeah"said Jake "now I'm gonna go win this race"said Eren, just then a certain blond girl came up in between them "hey Eren"said the girl "hey Christa!"said Eren making sure Jake could hear, Jake suddenly slowed down to Christa and Eren's speed "Eren you haven't introduced me to your friend"said Christa looking at Jake "oh right this is Jake"said Eren "hey"said Jake nervous "hi"said Christa as they passed the finish line and finished the race with Jake first, Christa second and Eren third followed by the rest of the class "hey guys I'm gonna go get a drink I'll be back in ten"said Eren as he walked off to the water cooler leaving Jake and Christa by themselves by the woods "where you from Jake?"asked Christa "I'm from shiganshina"said Jake "wow isn't that the city that got totalled when wall Maria was breached?"asked Christa "yeah"said Jake "where you living now"asked Christa as the three of them sped up "hermina"said Jake "cool"said Christa "your parents ok?"asked Christa "no, they died during the attack on shiganshina"said Jake sad, Christa felt sorry for him now "oh you poor thing"said Christa as she hugged him "so where you living?"said Christa as she stopped and watched the rest of the class who were just hanging about "in a house with Captain Levi"said Jake "yeesh that must be rough"said Christa "yeah...you could say that"said Jake as he sat on the side of the hill that was just to the left of their class, Christa sat down and joined him "so which regiment you gonna join?"asked Christa "probably the scout regiment, what about you?"asked Jake "scout regiment too"said Christa as she sat up "cool"said Jake as he sat up and they looked into each others eyes, Jake was about to kiss her when Eren came by and ruined the scene "hey guys, am I interrupting anything?"asked Eren "what? No of course not"said Christa blushing "we were just talking about regiments right Jake?"she said still blushing "uhhh yeah that's totally what we were doing"said Jake blushing too "ok? Well PE's over and it's time for break"said Eren "I'll be researching something"said Jake "ok then, I'll be at the cafeteria with Sasha"said Christa "and I'll be in homeroom talking to Mikasa and Armin"said Eren "see ya guys"said Jake as he walked off "see ya"said Eren "bye Jake"said Christa "I'll see you later Christa"said Eren as he walked off "bye Eren"said Christa as she walked off to talk to Sasha.

Eren was in the hallway looking for someone, he wondered why Jake would be researching stuff when he hadn't got any homework yet and he decided to find out so he followed him, he saw Jake at the end of the hall going into the library, Eren walked in and saw Jake grab a book and read it at a table quietly, Eren quietly walked behind him and looked at the book over his shoulder then once he'd read enough he tapped Jake on the shoulder "Ahhhh!"yelled Jake "whoa whoa calm down dude it's me Eren"said Eren, Jake calmed down "very funny you nut"said Jake "hahahaha! You were so scared haha!"said Eren, Jake rolled his eyes and put the book away after finding what he was looking for "dude why were you looking at a book on family trees?"asked Eren as he sat down "uhhhhh..."said Jake trying to find another explanation as to why he was looking at that book then he remembered something "I found something"said Jake "what is it"said Eren "well you know Mikasa's last name is Ackerman?"said Jake "yeah but how did you know her last name?"asked Eren "well I uhhh heard about you, Mikasa and Armin from Reiner"said Jake "uh huh"said Eren "anyway I found out that Captain Levi's last name is also Ackerman"said Jake "no way"said Eren "yeah way"said Jake as he grabbed the book and turned to the Ackerman family tree and, sure enough, Levi and Mikasa were both on the family tree "according to this Levi and Mikasa are cousins"said Jake "whoa"said Eren, suddenly Conny ran in panicking "Conny? What's wrong"said Eren "there's a 20 ft Titan outside and it's running after Christa"said Conny "WHAT!?"yelled Jake "who are you?"asked Conny "dude this is Jake from homeroom remember?"asked Eren "oh yeah, hey I'm Conny, master of combat and awesome Titan slayer"said Conny "don't let him fool you Jake, Conny thinks he like a master fighter or at least he's always saying that but really he isn't that good at fighting"said Eren "ok then, I'm gonna go help Christa"said Jake as he ran off followed by Eren.

Jake and Eren were outside wearing their ODM gear and looking for Christa "found her"said Jake as he saw Christa running from a 20 ft blond female titan who was chasing her, Jake ran to her, grabbed her, shot two anchors and dropped her on a roof "stay here Christa"said Jake "got it"said Christa as she watched and hoped Jake and Eren would be ok.

Jake launched his left anchor at the titans left arm and tried to swing round to the back but was smacked by the titans right arm and he smashed into the wall of the cafeteria "owwww"moaned Jake as he got up and fired a anchor at the titans back which he was facing and propelled himself towards it while Eren really let the titans arms and legs have it "how we doing back there?"asked Eren as he sliced off the titans left leg and headed for its right leg "nearly there"said Jake as he landed on the titans right shoulder but was batted off by its right hand and knocked into the science building, Jake felt pain in his right arm and noticed there was a shard of glass stuck in it, Jake grabbed it with his left hand and pulled it out "AAHHHHHHH!"yelled Jake in pain "Jake you alright?"yelled Christa worried "owww, yeah I'm fine"said Jake as he got up, fired a anchor at the back of the titans head then when he was over it he fired one at the left leg of the titans and on his way down he sliced the titans neck off killing it, Jake fired a anchor at the wall of the building that Christa was on top of and wall ran up it and jumped onto the roof "shall I bring you to the ground?"said Jake "yes you shall"said Christa as Jake grabbed her and jumped onto the ground then put her down "there"said Jake "now that is some cool Titan killing"said Eren "yep"said Jake as he he went to high five Eren then felt pain through his arm and Eren switched hands and They high fives each other with their left hands, Christa noticed Jake's arm was cut "we're gonna need to fix that"said Christa "yep"said Jake "come, I'll show you to the nurse's office"said Christa "ok but I gotta drop my gear in my locker first"said Jake "ok then"said Christa as she and Jake walked off.

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and Jake's my OC but elements of him are taken from a certain tv show but anyway I might ship him and Christa, please let me know in the reviews if you think I should or shouldn't and I'll either keep it going or stop it depending on whichever option gets the most votes and yeah next chapter'll be up soon and why was Jake looking at the family trees for the area that the walls surround? How is he so good at fighting titans? Do Mikasa and Levi know they're cousins? Find out next time, probably and anyway until next time guys see ya!


	4. Realisations

Chapter 4:realisations

Jake was in the med bay getting stitches in his arm while Christa read medical books "why are you reading medical books?"asked Jake as the nurse stitched his arm slowly closing the cut that had been made by the shard of glass that had been in his arm "well I might decide to be a healer"said Christa "fair enough"said Jake "those titans were powerful"said Christa as she put a book on a shelf and grabbed another and started reading it "what I wanna know is how they got in"said Jake "what do you mean"said Christa "well a few years ago the titans got in and breached wall maria but they had some or should I say COLOSSAL help"said Jake "you're not suggesting that he's back are you?"said Christa as she put the book away "I am, I think he's coming"said Jake as the nurse finished stitching his arm and wrapped a bandage around his arm "we gotta tell Levi"said Christa "can't, at least not yet, he's outside the walls with his squad today"said Jake as he got up "what do we do then?"asked Christa as she stood up "where are Eren, Mikasa and Armin?"asked Jake "well it's 10:55 so Eren should be in math, don't know where the others are though"said Christa "well then let's go find Eren and find the others"said Jake as he walked out of the med bay with Christa and they headed for math.

Eren was in math class bored out of his mind when Jake and Christa suddenly burst in "ah mr Kent, so glad you decided to join us although you're late"said the teacher, Jake could hear the kids in the class talking, most of them had seen him and Eren kill the Titan that had gotten onto the school grounds earlier "look it's the new kid, he's apparently better than Levi at killing titans"said a kid "and there's the girl that was being chased by the Titan earlier"said another kid "yo, what's up, those titans aren't getting anywhere near here and if they do they're dead, now Eren we gotta go now!"said Jake "what is it"said Eren as he stood up "it's not a Titan but me and Christa think somethings coming, something BIG"said Jake, Eren looked at the teacher "just go"said the teacher "see ya"said Eren as he ran off with Jake and Christa "where's Mikasa"said Jake "art, follow me"said Eren as he turned left and ran up a flight of stairs "no way I'm running up that many stairs"said Jake as he took a few steps back, ran at the wall, jumped off it and grabbed onto the railing on the flight of stairs above the stairs that were in front of Christa then he pulled himself up and repeated until he'd cleared five flights of stairs and was standing outside of the art room, Christa soon arrived at the top of the stairs "that was awesome"said Eren "thanks man"said Jake "now let's find Mikasa"said Christa as she walked into the art room "Mikasa we gotta go now!"said Christa "ok then"said Mikasa as she got up and walked out of the room "where's Armin?"asked Jake "history, that's just below us"said Eren "I'll get him, you guys go to the roof, I'll be there in five with Armin"said Jake "on it, come on guys"said Eren as he, Mikasa and Christa ran up the rest of the stairs to the roof while Jake ran down the stairs to the history room.

Jake was on the roof with Eren, Mikasa, Christa and Armin "what are we doing here?"asked Armin "well uhhh remember when the titans smashed through wall Maria a few years ago?"asked Jake "yeah"said Armin "yep"said Christa "definitely"said Eren "what about it?"asked Mikasa "well remember they had a little help?"asked Jake "yeah, from the colossal titan, who Eren let get away!"said Christa as she turned to Eren "it wasn't my fault! He disappeared!"said Eren annoyed, Christa rolled her eyes "anyway, how do you think the titans keep getting on the school grounds?"asked Jake "you don't mean..."said Mikasa "yeah...I think the colossal Titan's coming"said Jake

Hey guys sorry I took so long to upload this but I've been very busy as I had a operation a few weeks ago and I'm running low on ideas and also sorry for the short length of this chapter and yeah anyway all the other stuff I said I'd do in this chapter I'll do in next chapter so yeah and next chapter'll be up soon and next chapter of Young Justice:Bart's Legacy will be up very soon and until next time see ya!


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5:The Plan

Armin was freaking out "we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die"said Armin as he walked in circles panicking "Armin we're not gonna die"said Eren as Armin stopped walking in circles "how are you so sure?"asked Armin "because we have plan T.E.K.A."said Eren "oh yeah"said Armin as he calmed down "what's plan T.E.K.A."asked Jake "well uhhh you see Jake, you know there are people who can change into titans?"said Eren "yeah?"said Jake "well...I'm one of them"said Eren "whoa"said Jake "and plan T.E.K.A. Is Titan Eren Kicks Ass"said Mikasa "cool, also there's something I haven't told you guys as well"said Jake "what's that?"asked Eren "my real name isn't Jake Long it's...Jake Yeager"said Jake.

Hey guys really sorry for taking practically a month to upload but I've been busy as heck and if you're waiting for chapter 13 of Young Justice:Bart's Legacy that'll be up within the next two weeks and Simpson's boys is still on hiatus and so is Impulse:Jake's story and sorry for the short chapter but I'm running low on ideas for my stories including this one and next chapter'll be up soon and until next time see ya!


	6. Secret Revealed

Chapter 6:secret revealed

Jake had just told Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Christa his real name "How?"asked Eren "why didn't you tell us before?"asked Christa who was shocked that Jake hadn't told her or any of them before "where've you been?"asked Mikasa "how were you trained?"asked Armin "to answer all your questions in order, I'm Eren's brother who was left on Captain Levi's doorstep when I was a month old, he took me in and trained me to be a member of the scout regiment, that's how I got so good at taking down titans, I didn't tell you guys before because I wasn't sure I was a Yeager but I checked the family trees and section commander Hange used some of my blood from the fight against the Titan that was after Christa and some of your blood she had from when she was performing tests on you Eren, did a blood test and confirmed I was a Yeager and yeah"said Jake as he explained how he'd ended up with Levi, been trained and found he was a Yeager "you said your parents died in the breach of wall Maria a few weeks back"said Mikasa "I wasn't lying, I watched me and Eren's mom die but just before Eren and Mikasa got there I found her, she somehow knew I was her other son, told me to make sure you were fine Eren and told me I was her other son and to reveal myself to you at the right time"said Jake "you said you weren't sure you were a Yeager"said Eren "well I didn't believe her but I decided to have Hange do a blood test as soon as she could and yeah"said Jake "ok then"said Eren, suddenly they heard giant footsteps, they turned around to see 20 fifteen meter titans approaching the school from all sides with five on each side "dang it!"said Jake "what do we do?"asked Christa "only thing we can do, we take em down"said Eren "uhhh Eren I'm not sure that's a good idea"said Armin "would you rather the school got destroyed and countless people killed?"asked Eren "...maybe it is a good idea to take these titans down"said Armin "dang right"said Eren "ready Jake?"he asked as he grabbed his ODM gear outta nowhere and put it on "yeah, let's show em what us Yeagers are made of"said Jake as he grabbed his ODM gear outta nowhere and put it on "be careful Jake"said Christa "aren't i always?"said Jake, Christa let out a small laugh at this "same goes for you Eren"said Mikasa "I'll be careful when these titans are dead"said Eren as Jake ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off then swung around and killed a Titan straight away, Eren then followed and started killing some titans.

Jake swung around to the back of a Titan only to be swatted by a titans hand and thrown back onto the roof, got up and then proceeded to kill the Titan that had thrown him onto the roof "those two really are two of a kind aren't they?"said Mikasa as she, Christa and Armin watched "yeah, they are"said Christa "definitely"said Armin as Eren and Jake passed each other and killed two titans quickly, Eren swung to the back of a Titan, ran up its back, killed it then jumped off its head as it fell and killed a Titan that was standing in front of him "daaaaang"said Jake "can you do that man?"asked Eren quite proud of how flawlessly he took down those two titans "no"said Jake as he stood on the ground, watched three titans charge at him, swung behind them and sliced the nape of their necks with one strike in a sideways straight line then stood on top of another Titan "I can only do that"said Jake, Eren jaw dropped "what the..."started Eren as Jake took down the last of the titans "yeah, I'm that good"said Jake "don't flatter yourself"said Eren "JAKE GET YOUR BUTT ONTO THE ROOF BEFORE I THROW YOU ONTO IT!"yelled someone, Eren and Jake turned and looked "oh shit"said Eren "I'm gonna run"said Jake "good idea"said Eren, the person who yelled was Captain Levi and he was coming in fast, Jake took off but Levi grabbed him and through him onto the roof "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"yelled Levi "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DIVE HEADFIRST INTO A FIGHT WITH TITANS WITHOUT TELLING ME THERE ARE TITANS AROUND THE SCHOOL!?"yelled Levi as Eren got on the roof and walked over to Mikasa, Armin and Christa "why must Levi be so mean to him?"asked Christa as she watched Levi yell at Jake "That's just how he is, he's a moron but he's the best soldier we got"said Mikasa "maybe not anymore, we got Jake and Eren now"said Armin "that's true but how can Jake fight if Levi's always having a go at him for fighting titans"said Christa "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"yelled Levi as he threw Jake to the wall then kicked his stomach "that's it, I'm putting an end to this"said Eren as he walked over "LEVI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU PIECE A TRASH!"yelled Eren as he threw Levi to the ground "you forget that I'm humanity's best chance for survival"said Levi as he got up and Jake walked over to Christa "you ok?"asked Christa "yeah, no, sorta"said Jake as he sat on the floor and watched Eren tear into Levi "you used to be humanity's best chance for survival but now humanity has me, Jake, Armin, Mikasa and Christa so I think humanity has a good chance"said Eren, suddenly they all heard a lot of loud bangs then they turned around and were shocked at what they saw "ohhhhh crud"said Jake.

Yo guys so sorry for the late update, and hope you liked this and yeah Jake's Eren's brother, Levi doesn't know how to raise a kid so he doesn't know how he should respond to Jake's actions, next chapter'll be up soon as I'm gonna start writing it now and until next time see ya!


	7. The Attack

Chapter 7:The Attack

The five teenagers and Levi were standing on the roof shocked "We're gonna need some serious help with this"said Christa "yeah"said Jake, there was an army of titans heading towards the school with more coming, Armin was freaking out "HOW'D THEY GET IN? WE CANT DEFEND AGAINST THEM! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WE'RE SO DEAD!"yelled Armin as he ran around on the roof panicking and flailing his arms all over the place, Levi grabbed him and looked him in the eye before yelling at him "ARLERT GET IT TOGETHER AND GO BRING ALL THE STAFF YOU CAN FIND THEN BRING THOSE CLASSMATES OF YOURS, GOOOOOOO!"yelled Levi, Armin stopped panicking, nodded his head then ran back into the building to find the staff and his classmates, once Armin was gone Levi turned to Eren, Jake, Mikasa and Christa "don't just stand there! Someone tell me what classes are coming and how many of each type and how many overall!"said Levi, Jake looked at the army of titans, counted numbers in his head then turned to the others and Levi "over a thousand titans, twenty five hundred of each class"said Jake, Eren jaw dropped "how did you..."started Eren "Ask Levi, now, what do we do"said Jake "run?"Suggested Christa "it'd be great if we could but we can't, too many casualties and we'd lose too much territory to the titans"said Jake "exactly"said Levi "I have an idea"said Eren as he walked toward the edge of the roof "you can't be serious"said Mikasa "remember what I told you when we were kids?"asked Eren, Mikasa nodded "kill or be killed"said Mikasa "yes, now we gotta fight"said Eren, the entire scout legion part of the staff arrived with the former members of the 104th cadet corps and Armin "what's going on?"asked Section Commander Hange "see for yourself"said Jake as he pointed to the army of titans heading towards the school "shit"said Hange "yeah, Eren thinks we should attack them"said Mikasa "of course he does, by the way Jake, did you uhh tell them?"asked Hange "yeah"said Jake "he told us ten minutes ago, now what do we do?"asked Christa, Levi walked to the edge and stood next to Eren and turned to everyone.

"everyone, if any of you do not know what's going on, there is a army of titans heading towards the school meaning they're coming for us, it is our duty to protect humanity, as we do not know how they got in we may see the Titan that let the titans in and caused the fall of shiganshina, that's right I'm talking about the COLOSSAL TITAN!, if the colossal titan comes, the person next to me who you all know as Eren Yeager or very briefly:The Mysterious Titan, will fight it and hopefully take it down, should he not be able to, once we have taken down the army of titans we shall attack it and take it down, fighting alongside me will be The kid some of you, section Commander Hange definitely knows this kid, know as Jake Long, though he's really the brother of Eren and while he's skilled at taking down titans, you should not be surprised if Jake somehow becomes a Titan shifter like Eren, also fighting alongside us will be the former members of the 104th cadet corps, now will you defend humanity?"said Levi as he explained the situation to everyone, everybody including Mikasa, Armin and Christa saluted "ATTACK!"yelled Levi as he, Jake, Mikasa, the former members of the 104th cadet corps and the scouting legion jumped off the roof and attacked the titans "yo Eren, didn't know ya had a brother, isn't he the very skilled kid?"asked Jean as he appeared next to Eren "I didn't either and yes, try not to get yourself killed"said Eren as he killed a Titan and looked at something "What do ya mean?"asked Jean, Eren pointed to something in front of Jean, Jean looked but was too late "whaddya mean?...AHHHHHHHHH! Owwwww"yelled Jean as he saw a building in front of him and smashed into it then got back up, Jake swung next to them "nice one Jean haha!"said Jake "shut it"said Jean, Jake jumped over a titans head and killed it and jumped off its back and landed on another one "why don't you?"he said as Eren killed a Titan "you're behind by two kills Jean"said Eren "so that's how ya wanna play it? Alright"said Jean as he yelled "former 104th cadet corps members! Whoever kills most titans wins!"yelled Jean "you gotta be kidding me"said Levi "just ignore and kill, ignore and kill"said Hange, Levi jumped over a Titan and killed it from behind.

A Titan picked up Armin and was about to eat him "heeellllppppp!"yelled Armin "shit, ok uhhhh IM COMING!"yelled Eren as he sliced the Titan's hand off, grabbed Armin, put him back on the roof then killed another Titan "we should help them shouldn't we"said Mikasa as she looked at Christa "yeah"said Christa as she grabbed her ODM gear, which Connie had brought with him as well as Mikasa's ODM gear, and put it on then jumped off the roof and attacked a Titan, Jake killed a Titan then noticed "what the..."started Jake "Jake, Christa trained with me and the others too"said Eren "cool"said Jake as he noticed a Titan heading right for him "oh crud"said Jake as he jumped out the way only for the Titan to grab Jean and run off with him, Jean was freaking out "DONT JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING, IM GONNA DIE! AHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Jean, Levi jumped at the Titan holding Jean and killed it then grabbed Jean, put him on the roof and slapped him repeatedly "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER YA PIECE A TRASH BEFORE I DRIVE MY FOOT UP YOUR BUTT!"yelled Levi as he slapped Jean repeatedly, the whole of the former 104th cadet corps laughed like nuts at this "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TELL HIM OFF CAPTAIN LEVI HAHAHAHA!"Yelled Jake while laughing "SHUT IT!"yelled Levi, Jake stopped laughing, nodded then killed another Titan "that's how I do it!"said Jake before being thrown into the wall of the science building by a Titan "owwwww"moaned Jake as he got up and killed the Titan that had attacked him.

Connie and Sasha were doing alright "sooooo hungry, when's lunch?"asked Sasha "you had lunch an hour ago"said Connie "no I didn't, Captain Levi banned me from eating lunch for today"said Sasha "why?"asked Connie as he killed a Titan, though with less skill than Eren, Jake and Mikasa but of course he thought he did it flawlessly, "well me and Eren may have tried to raid the fridge in the cafeteria but were caught by Captain Levi"said Sasha as she killed a Titan "ah"said Connie, Jake suddenly appeared next to them "yo, You two are Connie and Sasha right?"asked Jake "yeah, you must be Jake"said Connie "yeah, sooo uhhh why do those two titans over there look different?"asked Jake as he pointed to two titans who were still far away but could be seen easily because of their sizes and differences in their appearances, Connie and Sasha immediately stopped and so did Jake, Connie was shaking in fear and Sasha froze up "tthhhhaatttsss...ththose are? Cccant bbbeee rrright?"said Connie shocked as he struggled to talk "those aren't what?"asked Jake, Connie fired a black smoke signal which everyone saw and then immediately ran to Connie, Sasha and Jake's position then looked and most people froze unable to move out of fear "EVERYBODY RUN!"yelled Levi, everyone including Jake, Eren, Christa, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Levi and Connie turned around and ran.

Ok so I think you guys know who those titans are but if you haven't read the manga or seen up to season 2 episode 8 I think it is of the anime then ya might wanna do that before you read chapter 8 and yeah, next chapter'll be up soon and yeah see ya!


	8. Titan v Titan

Chapter 8:Titan v Titan

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE TWO DOING HERE!?"yelled Armin practically screaming "HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW!?"yelled Jean as Eren stopped running, turned around and ran straight for the two titans "HEY, YOU GOT A DEATH-WISH YEAGER!?"yelled Jean as everyone turned around and looked, knowing what Eren was gonna do "he isn't"said Hange "he is, the idiotic asshole"said Levi, Eren used his ODM gear to get onto a titans back, he killed it, jumped off and bit his hand hard, as soon as he did the others saw yellow lightning strike him "oh Eren you idiot!"said Mikasa, some of the newer scouts jaw dropped "so uhhh Captain Levi? You were serious?"asked a scout, Levi tuned to him "aren't I always?"he said as he turned back and watched "so he can...how...what?"started Jake as he nearly passed out, Eren was in Titan form and running at the two titans, one was armoured, the other was colossal size, Eren punched The Armoured Titan round the face, The Armoured Titan kicked him away, jumped on top of him and started pounding his face in, The Colossal Titan walked closer "squad A go and evacuate the school and any buildings within a half mile radius, squad B go and tell commander Pixis what's going on then find commander Erwin and bring him here, everyone else, take down any remaining titans"said Levi, everyone did so, The Colossal Titan stood next to The Armoured Titan, grabbed Eren from under him and started punching him "he's gonna die"said Sasha "not today"said Jake as he grabbed one of the swords and cut his hand, the others were a little shocked "do you have a..."started Armin "hell yeah, and mine's badass"said Jake as he ran and jumped off the roof, all the others could see for a few seconds was a blinding yellow light then a massive Titan that was nearly the same size as the colossal, it had Jake's hairstyle, it's fists up and a grin on its face "let's do this"Jake said in his head, he ran at The Colossal Titan and went to punch its face.

Ayo! Decided to upload, sorry for late update, hope you guys liked this chapter, next one will be up soon, see ya next time!


	9. Showdown

Chapter 9:showdown

Jake's punch connected and made The Colossal Titan stumble backwards "whoa"said Armin, Christa was a little worried "he'll be ok right?"asked Christa "if ya mean Jake then he'll be fine"said Armin, Mikasa turned to him "what about Eren?"she asked "uhhh he'll be ok too"said Armin as he slowly backed away "ok then"said Mikasa as she turned back to the fight, The Colossal Titan had accidentally dropped Eren who was currently not winning or losing in his fight with The Armoured Titan, Jake fought The Colossal Titan, the scouts kicked titan ass "so uhh Jake's a shifter too?"asked Connie as he was nearly eaten by a Titan but stabbed it through the throat "guess so"said Jean as he jumped out of the way of titans mouths "guess running into a fight without thinking runs in the family haha!"said Connie "yep"said Jean, Mikasa used her ODM gear and slapped Jean and Connie then jumped onto a wall, jumped off it and killed the Titan that was gonna kill them easily "uhhh never-mind"said Connie as he went back to trying not to be eaten.

Ten minutes later Jake and Eren were still fighting the Armoured and Colossal titans, all four of them were hurt badly, Jake had enough and started punching the nape of the Colossal Titan's neck, The Colossal Titan threw him into Eren then a hooded person in a scout uniform with ODM gear got to his neck, threw a smoke bomb, cut the person inside out, did the same with The Armoured Titan then carried them off, Levi went after them but lost them "SHIT!"yelled Levi in frustration, Mikasa and Armin cut Eren and Jake out of their Titan forms, both were unconscious.

Hey guys again decided to upload, hope you liked this chapter, next one up soon, maybe not as fast as this one, anyway, you guys might know the hooded person, who are they? And see ya next time!


End file.
